Lonely
by shyhinata144
Summary: How Naruto finds out how Hinata really feels when he is away on missions.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

It was around 8pm and Naruto was getting home from a week long mission. He was hoping that his wife, Hinata, was home and not away on a mission.

As Naruto entered the apartment, he noticed the lights were on, which meant that Hinata was home. However, the apartment was too quiet for Naruto's liking. Naruto was now getting nervous. _'It's too early for Hinata to be in bed. Did something happen? Is she hurt?'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto quickly took off his shoes and raced into the living room. He made an abrupt stop and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Hinata sleeping on the couch. He smiled at her sleeping form. Naruto made his way to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then reached for the blanket that was at the end of the couch by Hinata's feet. As he was draping the blanket over Hinata's body, he heard "Mm, N – Naruto – kun?" Hinata then rubbed the sleep from her eyes, to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

"I'm home Hinata," Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and then took him by surprise when she suddenly stood and wrapped her arms around Naruto as she said, "Welcome home." After quickly recovering from his shock, Naruto returned the hug.

* * *

After releasing from their embrace, Naruto asked, "Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I was reading a b – book before I planned on making dinner. I was going to make something s – special because I knew Naruto – kun was coming home today," Hinata embarrassedly admitted.

"That's okay. Two cups of instant ramen coming up!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto then took Hinata's hand in his and lead them to the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Naruto pulled out the chair for Hinata to sit in, Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics and sat on the chair.

Meanwhile, Naruto prepared the two cups of ramen. When the food was ready, Naruto took the two cups of ramen and two cups of water to the table. As they were eating they told stories of what had happened on their previous missions.

* * *

When they were done eating, Naruto picked up the two empty cups of ramen and threw them in the trash, while Hinata picked up the two cups from which they were drinking and took them to the sink. "I can wash the cups Hinata."

"That's okay. Naruto – kun made dinner, so I will wash the cups."

"It was only ramen," Naruto said and was about to argue more, but saw Hinata was already done.

* * *

As they were about to exit the kitchen, Naruto noticed something on the fridge. It was a magnet that had several different emotions on it and then the person places the _'Today I feel' _tab on a certain emotion. It wasn't the magnet that caught Naruto's attention, it was the emotion on which the tab was placed, _'Lonely'_. As long as Naruto could remember, Hinata always placed the tab on a positive emotion.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata asked as she turned to face Naruto.

"Why do you feel lonely?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the fridge. Hinata gave Naruto a confused look and went to see what he was pointing at.

"O – oh, that … I must have m – meant hopeful. Silly me," Hinata lied as she moved the tab to say _'Hopeful'_.

Naruto did not believe Hinata at all. "Hinata, I know when you're lying. You can tell me the truth."

"I – it's nothing."

"Please tell me," he said a bit hurt because Hinata did not trust him enough to tell him the truth.

"I – it's just me being selfish. I – I get lonely with Naruto – kun being away so much. I know I shouldn't feel this way b – because Naruto – kun is away on s – so many mission so he can be stronger and r – reach his goal of becoming Hokage." As Hinata spoke she lowered her head and covered her eyes with her bangs.

Naruto used his fingers to raise Hinata's chin, looked her in the eyes, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I – I don't want to get in the way of Naruto – kun's dreams."

"You won't get in the way, because you are my dream." Naruto then leaned down and captured Hinata's lips. Hinata smiled into the kiss and eagerly returned the kiss.

* * *

_**Another Naruhina fic I came up with while looking at my magnet that has the emotions magnet I mentioned in the story. Personally, I liked my other Naruhina fic better ("Being sick isn't so bad"). But please let me know what you thought of this fic. 'Til next time!**_

_**P.S. I did not expect this one – shot to be so long…sorry about that.**_

_**P.P.S.**_

_**I know in Japan people kind of speak in third person. But is it only normal for girls to do that? Or do guys do it too? Because from what I've noticed it's mostly girls that do it. If anyone can answer my question I would really appreciate it.**_

_**NOW! I am officially done with my rambling. Later!**_


End file.
